GrimmUlqui: 100 Themes
by AkaneSukishima
Summary: I found a list of 100 GrimmUlqui themes on Deviant Art, and decided to write blurbs for each one. Ten per chapter. Hope you enjoy!


A/N: So I found a list of 100 GrimmUlqui themes on Deviant Art, and decided to try my hand. I wrote a blurb for each theme, and I'll post ten themes a chapter. I hope you like these first ten!

1. Emerald

He couldn't help it; he was never distracted in meetings, and he still  
wasn't. He still couldn't help from twisting the small silver ring  
with the shining emerald nub around and around his finger as he gazed  
into the face of his leader. If someone asked him to recall the day,  
his face would remain as stoic as ever, but if one payed close  
attention, his breathing would speed up, and his right hand, concealed  
in his pocket, would twitch, the ring brushing the material. The  
bluenette had given it to him the previous day, and he wondered if the  
promise would ever come to fruition.

2. Emotion

Something he wished he felt. Something he knew the other felt as they  
lay in each others arms. The bed under them shifted as Grimmjow  
twisted to see the vivid green eyes he adored. The passion Ulquiorra  
saw there caused a large pang of jealousy, and he snuggled closer into  
the thick arms against the hard chest, closing his eyes against any  
further assault of firey blue, and he drifted off, wishing he could  
return the gaze, wishing he could return the love.

3. Love

"I love you."  
He froze.  
"Excuse me, Sexta?"  
The bluenette scowled. "Don't make me say it again."  
Silence.  
"Well?"  
He let his gaze roam over the perfect, toned body across the room.  
"Answer me!"  
A tear fell from a blue eye, and Ulquiorra couldn't let it fall to the  
ground. He launched himself through the air, colliding hard with  
Grimmjow's chest, knocking him back onto the floor, his lithe powerful  
arms wrapped tightly around the other Espada's neck.  
"I love you too, Grimmjow."  
The bluenette winced, shifting. "Don't kill me before we even get to have-"  
Ulquiorra covered the complaining Sexta's lips with his own, not  
releasing his tight grip around the suddenly very happy Grimmjow's  
neck.

4. Hatred

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, almost imperceptibly, he waited  
impatiently for Grimmjow. It had been at least three minutes since the  
meeting time, and he was getting annoyed. He had duties to fulfill  
too, he noted sourly. Just as he was about to turn on his heel and  
leave, Grimmjow screeched to a hault barely two feet from the mildly  
startled Cuarta.  
"Man, you must really hate me now," he joked, grinning wildly.  
Ulquiorra stared back, unblinking.  
Grimmjow cleared his throat awkwardly, then spoke up.  
"I just wanted to meet you here to tell you that... I..."  
"Spit it out, Sexta. I already waited three minutes for-"  
"I don't hate you!"  
Ulquiorra paused. What had he just heard him say?  
"You don't hate me?"  
Grimmjow shook his head jerkily. "No, I don't. Don't rub it in. Just  
thought I should tell you that."  
He turned and stalked off, and Ulquiorra stood there for a moment.  
Once the hall had cleared, he pressed his hands together for a moment,  
letting his gaze fall to the floor.  
"I don't hate you either."

5. Drunken

As Grimmjow entered the small bar, the only bar Las Noches had, he  
grinned. Gin, Nnoitra, Yammy and Tesla were already there, beers  
cracked, and chatting away.  
"You're late!" Nnoitra called out obnoxiously. Grimmjow smirked,  
counting the three empty cans by the Quinta's arm. He went to sit in a  
free spot between Gin and Tesla, and took a can for himself.  
As the night wore on, the world became more and more vivid and  
inviting to the Sexta. He began to chat animatedly with the  
ever-smiling Gin. The conversation slowly went from porn, to Hallibel,  
to sex in general.  
Finally, on his nineth can, Grimmjow laughed loudly.  
"Yeh know, Ulqui isn't all that bad."  
The room fell silent, and everyone turned to face him, eyeing him warily.  
"I'm serious, guys. He's kinda, heh, sexy. Heh."  
Nnoitra spit out his drink.  
"What the fuck?!" he screeched.  
Grimmjow grinned wildly at him. "Yeah. All kinds of fuck. Green is a  
really nice colour..." he tailed off, noticing a flash of black from  
the other side of the room.  
Gin nodded to the hiding Cuarta.  
"Ts'all good, 'Quiorra. You can come out now."

6. Cat

Szayel smirked at the frantic Espada sitting in front of him.  
"So, you say you keep meow hearing cats when people meow talk to you?"  
Grimmjow's face spasmed. "Just now! I heard it twice when you were talking!"  
Szayel sighed. "Are you even meow listening to what I'm saying?"  
Grimmjow put his head in his hands, defeatedly. "Yes."  
"You know, meow, there is a way to meow cure that kind of thing."  
The bluenette looked up hopefully. "Tell me! Fucking tell me!"  
Szayel chuckled.  
"If you don't fucking tell me, I'll-"  
"Meow."  
Grimmjow paused.  
Szayel's smirk grew into a smile. "The only way to meow cure this is  
to meow confess your love to someone."  
Grimmjow grinned maliciously.  
"You know, Szayel, I love-"  
Szayel laughed. "Really, I'm meow flattered Grimmjow."  
Said Espada twitched.  
"But it's not me you need to confess to."  
At the confused look he recieved, the Octava sighed dramaticly.  
"We all know you meow love Ulquiorra. Meow. So meow confess your meow  
love meow to him already. Meow."  
Grimmjow leapt to his feet, running out.  
Szayel tossed his hair back, laughing exaultantly.  
"I told you it would be a success, Ulquiorra. You can go to your room now."  
Ulquiorra stepped out from a sideroom, and held out his hand to the scientist.  
"Thank you, Octava."  
Szayel smiled sweetly. "All in a day's work, dear. Now run along."

7. Bunny

Ulquiorra slipped the band onto his head, and the outfit was complete.  
He refused to look in the mirror; the sight was too much for him. He  
wouldn't have any pride left if he saw himself now. He took a deep,  
steadying breath, and crawled onto the bed. As instructed, he  
stretched out his arms and legs, and waited patiently, his head  
propped up at the perfect angle by a pillow.  
Finally, after at least half an hour of painful waiting, the door  
opened, and in strolled the one he expected.  
The door closed, and Grimmjow turned around to find Ulquiorra  
stretched across his bed.  
"Why... why are you in that... Ha!" The Sexta began to laugh, climbing  
onto the bed, pulling the startled Cuarta into a hug. Pressed up  
against the Sexta's chest, he snuggled his now red face into the crook  
of the bluenette's neck. A moment passed, and he found himself being  
pressed onto the bed on his back, hot breath at his ear.  
"I'm gonna get you out of this ridiculous costume, and then you owe me."  
The hands at his waist tightened deliciously.  
"You're all mine tonight, got it?"

8. Internet

They sat in Szayel's lab at the computer, clicking away, Grimmjow laughing and Ulquiorra silently reading.

Finally, they came across something of interest. Szayel came in to overhear Grimmjow explode with laughter.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, didn't we do that last night?"

A loud slap echoed around the lab.

"Quiet, Sexta."

Grimmjow's laughter slowly subsided, then exploded again.

"We have to do this next!"

Another slap echoed around the room.

"What?! It sounds hot!"

A sigh.

Szayel smirked, and strolled into view. Grimmjow immediately sobered up, and the Cuarta whipped around at an unnervingly fast speed, eyeing the inventor head to toe suspiciously.

"How much did you hear?"

9. Fangirls/Fanboys

Once again at the computer browsing the web, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra continued their search of their names. They had come across the term "Fangirl" the last time, but hadn't quite understood.

Finally, Ulquiorra found something.

""I am such a huge fan of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. I would tie them up in my bedroom and..." His already flat tone tailed out completely as the meaning of "fangirl" was made evident.

Grimmjow continued to read down the page, his cheeks turning pink.

He pointed out a section, and pulled the Cuarta close to his side.

"Only I get to do that to you, alright?"

Ulquiorra nodded, closing his vibrant eyes and leaning his head comfortably on the bluenette's shoulder.

10. Night

Las Noches was silent and unmoving, save for two bodies in a dark room. Soft lips grazed across expectant ones, and arms were wrapped tightly around each other. Legs were intertwined, and the pair rolled slowly, each gently pushing for dominance. It was the night that Ulquiorra longed for during the long days of work. The lengthy embraces and heated, fevered touches and kisses that filled him with love, with belonging.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and leave a review if you want to see any of these turn into a full one-shot. I will get to it one day, and I will keep your request in mind.

Also, check out my other fanfictions, "How to Annoy Sousuke Aizen: The Fanfiction", "Espada: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manuals", "Beyond's Cheese Wizz Diet", and check out Sinsanity's "What Cruel Irony".

Thank you for reading!


End file.
